


Just Close Your Eyes

by LoriLee (cowgirl65)



Category: Big Valley
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-29
Updated: 2011-04-29
Packaged: 2017-10-26 22:40:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/288672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cowgirl65/pseuds/LoriLee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I don't own "The Big Valley" and make no money from writing this</p>
    </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own "The Big Valley" and make no money from writing this

Elsie closed the door to her room with a soft click and sat on the edge of her bed before flopping back on the narrow but comfortable mattress. She thanked her lucky stars for landing the job working in the Barkley household and thanked them even more that Mr. Jarrod hadn’t seen her. The Barkleys were wonderful employers and Mr. Silas, who was in charge of the staff, was a kind-hearted if somewhat exacting taskmaster. There was no way she wanted to lose her position over the serious breach of propriety she’d just made.

Really, though, it wasn’t her fault; if someone was bathing, he should know better and just lock the door. She wanted to make sure everything was ready in the bathroom for the morning, Mr. Heath being such an early riser, and usually checked right before retiring for the night. She hadn’t even realized Mr. Jarrod was home until she opened the door to find him resting in the tub, head leaned back and his eyes closed. She’d just stood there, staring until she got her breath back and quickly but quietly closed the door and fled down the back staircase to her room at the back of the house.

All the Barkley brothers were very handsome, but the eldest was certainly the finest looking man Elsie had ever seen. Thick dark hair, incredible blue eyes and his smile and his laugh just took her breath away. She wasn’t normally shy, but whenever the dashing attorney was around, Elsie found herself stammering and babbling like a schoolgirl. _Jarrod Barkley must think I’m a total flibbertigibbet,_ she lamented.

She guessed Mr. Jarrod must’ve been travelling hard that day to be home which explained why he was apparently asleep when she walked in; Mr. Silas had told her he was still in San Andreas that morning and to have his room aired out by the time he returned tomorrow. But the image of that long, lean body reclining in the tub kept coming back to her, not that she was trying very hard to banish it.

Elsie closed her eyes and instead of leaving the bathroom, her imagination caused her to close the door and walk to the side of the tub. She picked up the bar of soap and worked up a lather in her hands before sliding them over Jarrod’s broad shoulders, working her way down his back with long, sensual strokes. She saw herself massage her way down one muscular arm to his fingertips and as she moved to the other, heard him murmur in her mind with that sultry baritone, “That feels so good, Elsie.” She imagined the way the smooth skin of his chest would feel as her hands glided across the muscles there and as they slid down, she could almost feel Jarrod’s hand come up and his long fingers twine in her hair as he drew her head close to kiss her.

A sharp rap on the door to her room burst the fantasy and Elsie hurriedly stood up and smoothed her clothes before answering.

“Yes, Mr. Silas?” she asked politely of the major-domo.

“Mr. Jarrod is done with his bath,” the dark man informed her and Elsie hoped the flush she could feel creeping up her face wasn’t too noticeable. “You can make sure the room is ready for the morning.”

“Of course, sir,” she said and went to perform her duties. Mr. Jarrod was one of the family, her employer, and she’d just have to remember he was well out of reach of a girl like her.


	2. Chapter 2

A soft breezed fluttered the curtains and a warm shaft of sunlight found its way through the window. Jarrod blinked his eyes open at the sudden whinny of a horse and glanced over at the clock on the bedside table. He must’ve been more tired than he thought, he told himself when he saw it was well past 10 o’clock, even though he should have realized that after falling asleep in the tub the night before. He ran a hand over his face and felt the stubble from not having to taken the time to shave the previous day. Having business interests across five states was good for the family, but it could be wearing to give them the more personal touch that was sometimes required. Jarrod was looking forward to staying home for the next little while.

He dressed in some casual clothes, thankfully clean, grabbed his shaving gear and headed to the bathing room. He didn’t rush, happy of the plentiful hot water and the chance to take his time. He appreciated the smoothness as he ran his hand over his face and splashed on a little aftershave before returning his things to his room. He then went out in search of breakfast.

As he turned the corner, he almost collided with a large armload of sheets.

“Oh, Mr. Jarrod, I’m so sorry!” the young woman exclaimed.

Jarrod gave her a dashing smile. “No need, Elsie,” he assured the maid who’d only been working for them a short time. “I wasn’t watching where I was going.” He noticed a faint flush grow on her cheeks and thought it made the already pretty young woman even prettier.

Her gaze went down to the tops of her shoes. “I was just gathering the laundry but I can come back to do your room later.”

Jarrod shook his head. “I was just going to look for some breakfast. You’re welcome to do it now if you’d like.”

“I’ll be quick,” she promised and as Jarrod walked down the hall, he turned to watch her go into his room. Elsie really was quite lovely, he thought. It was too bad she worked for the family or he might have asked her out, but there was certainly no harm in looking.

Jarrod went down the back stairs to the kitchen and found Silas and Annie, his kitchen helper, putting away the last of the breakfast dishes.

“Morning, Silas, Annie,” he said. The black man and middle-aged woman turned and greeted him as well.

“There’s some sausage and eggs in the warmer, Mr. Jarrod,” Silas told him, “and fresh rolls in the breadbox. Just put on a new pot of coffee too. We’re about done here, so feel free to use the table.”

“You are a lifesaver, Silas.” Jarrod picked up a towel to grab the plate out of the warming drawer of the stove before helping himself to a steaming cup of coffee. He settled himself down to breakfast as Silas took Annie into the pantry to discuss the rest of the day’s menu.

“Good morning, Mother,” he said as Victoria came into the kitchen.

“I suppose it is still,” she answered with a smile. Jarrod just chuckled. “Long trip?” she asked as she sat beside him.

“Very. Fourteen hours in the saddle is not my idea of a good time, but I was able get home last night.” He took a sip of his coffee. “But I plan to stay put for a while, enjoy some good food, good coffee and catch up on my paperwork.”

“The McNeils are having a party tonight.” Victoria smiled as Jarrod shook his head. “Shannon McNeil is very charming.”

“Yes,” Jarrod agreed with a grin, “as long as one finds the latest gossip and fashions interesting and is willing to put up with her not very subtle hints of how much more successful a man could be with the proper wife.” Jarrod kissed Victoria on the cheek before taking his plate to the sink. “I think I’ll pass. Give Mrs. McNeil my regrets.”

“I will, dear.” As Jarrod left the kitchen, he held in a laugh when he heard behind him, “Although the right woman did help your father a great deal.”

 

*

Elsie closed the book after she read the last page. She turned the volume over in her hands as she debated starting another. Why not, she told herself. There wasn’t a lot to do that evening. It was a warm night so she didn’t have to rush to bring in the linens; she could sprinkle and iron them in the morning. The family was out at their neighbours’ party and with Mr. Silas creating something new in the kitchen, there was no way she was going to disturb him. Mind made up, Elsie stole quietly out of her room and headed to the library. The big oak doors were open and she was halfway across the room when she heard, “A quiet evening tonight?”

Elsie jumped and whirled to see the eldest Barkley son sitting behind his desk. The top two buttons of his shirt were undone and his sleeves were pushed up almost to his elbows. She stopped her mind from remembering what was beneath the rest of that shirt as she tried to regain her composure and said, “Mr. Jarrod, you startled me!”

He put down his pencil and his smile made her knees weak. “I’m sorry, Elsie, that wasn’t my intention. What are you doing in the library so late?”

Elsie looked down at the book in her hands, suddenly worried about his reaction. “I was just returning this,” she answered hesitantly. “Mrs. Barkley said it would be okay to borrow some of the books as long as I made sure to put them back…”

“Of course it’s all right,” Jarrod reassured her and she made the mistake of looking into his eyes as he got up from the desk. Elsie was trapped by their brilliance and as she tore her gaze away, hoped he wouldn’t notice. “What were you reading?” He took the book out of her unresisting hands. “ _Much Ado About Nothing._ I always preferred _King Lear_ , myself.”

“ _Lear_ is just so bleak,” Elsie insisted. “It’s compelling, but I prefer The Bard’s comedies and satire.”

Jarrod chuckled and handed the book back. “Well, feel free to borrow whatever you want.”

A shiver went up Elsie’s arm as Jarrod’s hand accidentally brushed hers. “Thank you,” she replied shyly. She made herself move away to the bookcase at the other side of the room. Standing on her tiptoes, she attempted to slide the book back into its place amongst the other volumes of Shakespeare and her heart stopped when she felt the hand on hers as Jarrod came up behind her to help. She turned and gave him a quiet smile of appreciation. He was just so handsome…

“Need help getting anything down?” he asked and the smile combined with his sultry baritone sent a shiver up her spine.

“Uh, no,” she stuttered and picked the nearest volume without looking at it. “I was looking for this.”

Jarrod raised an eyebrow when he saw the book. “I hope you enjoy it.”

“I’m sure I will. Good night, Mr. Jarrod.” Elsie made a quick exit before she did something to embarrass herself. Then she read the title, _The Young Man’s Guide_ by William Alcott, and groaned as she realized it was already too late.


	3. Chapter 3

Jarrod shut the large oak door behind him with a sigh. He really should have known better and taken a slicker with him to town. It wasn’t uncommon this time of year for a storm to blow up out of nowhere. But with the bright sunny morning, he obviously hadn’t been thinking and now he was drenched from head to toe. His sodden, muddy horse had been left in Ciego’s capable hands and Jarrod was looking forward to dry clothes and a hot meal.

A flash of lightning was followed by a loud clap of thunder. As Jarrod shook the water off his hat, he heard someone enter the room and looked up to see Elsie coming in from the kitchen.

“Oh, Mr. Jarrod, you made it home,” she exclaimed. Jarrod suddenly thought about the amount of water he was dripping on the floor, water she was going to have to clean up.

“Sorry for the mess,” he apologized, but the bright smile on her face warmed him enough that he almost forgot about his soaked clothing.

“Don’t worry about it,” she said as she came to relieve him of his wet coat and hat. “That’s what you pay me for, after all.” She hung them on the coat rack.

Jarrod ran a hand over his damp hair, slicking it back into place. “Has everyone else eaten?” he asked.

Elsie shook her head. “No, you’re the only one home.” At his curious expression, she explained, “With Miss Audra visiting friends in Sacramento, your mother went with Mr. Silas to the orphanage. They weren’t planning to leave there until after the storm hit, so I’m sure they would’ve stayed overnight. And your brothers sent word that they’re delayed a couple days; they were going to make a detour to check out some extra stock.” Jarrod felt a bit self-conscious as she scrutinized him closely and found himself hoping she liked what she saw, in spite of his damp clothes. “Silas put some stew on to simmer before he left,” Elsie told him. “I’ll put on some coffee and it should be ready by the time you get into some dry things.”

Jarrod couldn’t resist the urge to give her a rakish wink. “Yes, ma’am,” he said. The same blush he found so alluring a few days ago came over her cheeks again. As he went up the stairs, he suddenly realized that he and Elsie were alone in the house. He wondered what his mother would think when she found out, even though it was one of those situations that couldn’t be helped. Jarrod chuckled. She knew him well enough not to be concerned for their employee’s virtue, but she’d still probably give him one of those looks.

He put on a dark pair of comfortable pants and a casual blue shirt before going downstairs. He met Elsie coming out of the kitchen carrying a full serving bowl towards the dining room.

“I think since it’s only the two of us, we’d be more comfortable in the kitchen,” he observed. “I don’t know about you, but I hate to eat alone.”

“Mr. Jarrod, that wouldn’t be proper,” she protested, but Jarrod relieved her of the bowl over her objections.

“If proper means having my dinner all by myself in that big empty dining room,” he said as he carried the stew back into the kitchen, “then proper be hanged.” He set the bowl on the table and looked back as he heard Elsie’s laughter. Glad to see he hadn’t completely shocked her, Jarrod added, “If you set the table, I’ll dish up while you pour the coffee.”

Jarrod watched her out of the corner of his eye as she got the dishes and cutlery out of the cupboard and brought them back to the table. Elsie was very easy on the eyes. She wasn’t very tall, but her curves were in proportion to her stature and he found himself drawn to her smile.

She poured their coffee and returned the pot to the stove before sitting at the other side of the table. The room was quiet as they started eating until Jarrod innocently asked, “So how did you enjoy your book?”

Elsie spluttered and coughed and Jarrod held in his chuckle. It would be impolite to laugh at her, after all. But he was going to try to think of more ways to make her blush.

“It was very enlightening,” she said after she regained her composure. “Did you know that Alcott implies that playing cards has caused the overthrow of empires and that gambling goes hand in hand with intemperance and debauchery?”

Jarrod was relieved to see a twinkle in her eyes that told him she was only teasing back. Since he had actually read the book in question, he replied dryly, “Which obviously explains my brothers,” before giving her a grin.

Elsie laughed. “I was surprised to find you home when I went into the library. I thought everyone had gone to the McNeils’ party and I just grabbed the first book under my hand.”

Chuckling, Jarrod said, “Well, I did just finish _The Mysterious Island_. If Verne is to your taste, you’re welcome to borrow it.”

Elsie’s eyes lit up. “Really? I just loved _Twenty Thousand Leagues Under The Sea._ It was just so fantastic, to imagine people could do that and…” She stopped short when she saw Jarrod’s indulgent expression. “That would be very kind of you,” she finished demurely.

Jarrod was thoroughly enjoying himself. “It’s refreshing to talk to a woman who likes to read more than what the latest fashion is in Godey’s Lady’s Book.”

Elsie smiled at the flattery. “Your mother and sister don’t strike me as that type,” she replied.

“No,” he admitted, “but it sometimes feels like they’re the only ones in Stockton who aren’t.”

The rest of the meal passed pleasantly as they talked about various works of literature that they both enjoyed. Jarrod helped clean up over Elsie’s protests and when the last dish was put away, he turned to her with a devilish grin and said, “I was going to suggest a game of cards, but I wouldn’t want you to think of me as intemperate and debauched.”

“Well, I don’t know…” she said with a thoughtful but mischievous look. “What would that make me if I agreed?”

“I won’t tell if you don’t,” he told her conspiratorially.

Jarrod found Elsie to be a cutthroat cribbage player and it was late by the time they said goodnight. Getting ready for bed, he couldn’t remember the last time he’d spend such an enjoyable evening. Jarrod slid beneath the covers and as he closed his eyes, his mind was filled with the unexpected fantasy of going to sleep with Elsie in his arms.


	4. Chapter 4

Elsie gazed at the light fixture with trepidation and then scolded herself. It wasn’t as though she hadn’t cleaned and lit it every day since she started working for the Barkleys, but it was terribly inconvenient to have a lamp suspended that high up. It also didn’t help that she’d never been fond of heights. She adjusted the ladder in the middle of the foyer to make sure it was stable, made sure the cleaning rag was firmly secured in the tie of her apron and that the scissors to trim the wicks and the matches to light them were in her pocket. Then Elsie took a deep breath and climbed the ladder.

She carefully lifted the glass chimney of the first lamp and wiped it clean of soot. The lamps had been filled the previous day so it wasn’t necessary to remove the wick holder, she just had to advance the wick and trim off the burnt end. Striking a match on the side of the ladder, Elsie lit the lamp and replaced the glass before adjusting the size of the flame.

She repeated the procedure for each lamp and when she reached the final one, Elsie had to stretch a bit to reach the chimney. She knew she really should move the ladder, but if she got up on her toes and extended her arm just a little bit…

 

Jarrod came out of the study just in time to see Elsie lose her balance. With quick reflexes, he moved and caught her before she could hit the floor. He felt a sharp pain in his arm, but it was minor compared to the feeling of his armful of the lovely Elsie. Mindful of propriety though, he set her on her feet immediately, but not without a bit of guilty pleasure at holding her warm curves.

“Are you all right?” he asked.

Elsie nodded. “I’m sorry, Mr. Jarrod, I should’ve been more careful.”

“Well, accidents happen,” he said with a smile and then heard Elsie gasp.

“Mr, Jarrod, your arm!”

Jarrod looked down and saw a stain of blood on the sleeve of his white shirt. The glass chimney had shattered and a small piece was embedded in his forearm. He looked back up into the face of the horrified maid.

“It’s just a scratch,” he said reassuringly, but Elsie took hold of his wrist to inspect the wound.

“It still needs to be tended,” she insisted and Jarrod didn’t protest when she led him upstairs to the bathroom. Her hands were gentle as she removed the sliver of glass and washed the small cut. In spite of the fact that it stung like the devil when she used his mother’s liniment to finish cleaning it, he enjoyed the touch of her fingers when she carefully bandaged his arm.

“I don’t think it will need any stitches,” she proclaimed.

“So how did you become such a good nurse?” Jarrod asked as he rolled down his sleeve. He admired the pretty smile she gave him before she answered.

“My brother sometimes got into scrapes he didn’t want my parents to know about,” she replied, “and I was always bringing home stray kittens and puppies who needed tending.”

“Well, I’m glad you took me in as one of your strays,” he told her with a wink and held in a chuckle at her charming blush.

“If you leave me your shirt, I’ll see if I can clean and mend it,” Elsie said as she tried to hide her embarrassment.

A wicked impulse hit him and Jarrod couldn’t help himself. He started to unbutton his shirt just to see her reaction. “As long as you don’t mind…” He knew he really shouldn’t, but the opportunity to see that appealing smile when she blushed was too tempting to pass up.

“No!” she protested, flustered. “I mean, I have to go clean up the floor and get another chimney for the lamp…” Elsie quickly put the medical supplies back in the cabinet and Jarrod felt a bit guilty.

“I’m sorry, Elise,” he apologized, “I shouldn’t tease, especially after the way you’ve taken care of me.”

She glanced up at him. Jarrod was relieved to see she wasn’t actually upset. “That’s okay. I should get back to my work,” and he did get his smile as she left.

Jarrod went to his room and took off his shirt. As he looked at the bandage on his arm, he remembered the feel of Elsie’s hands and imagined that gentle touch sliding up his arm to linger on his shoulder before caressing the back of his neck. He closed his eyes and imagined the warm scent of her, imagined holding her close as his lips brushed hers and his hands moved to twine in her hair. Then Jarrod shook off his fantasy. He would never put any woman in a position where she might think she had to submit or lose her job, no matter how appealing that woman might be.

But he had to admit he was attracted to her and Jarrod wondered if he might be able to find a way to call on her appropriately. He certainly couldn’t ask his brothers, they’d tease him more mercilessly than he had Elsie. He probably should ask his mother, but even though they had a fairly open relationship, he wasn’t sure he really wanted to do that. Then he thought of Silas. The long-time family friend and retainer would never betray a confidence and should be able to give him the advice he needed if he wanted to pursue the family’s pretty maid.

*

 

“It’s a tricky business, Mr. Jarrod,” Silas said as he filled Jarrod’s coffee cup and sat across from him at the kitchen table with a cup of his own. “I saw too many young girls who couldn’t say no to their masters before I became a free man.”

“Silas, you know I’d never do that,” Jarrod protested. “If she was a chambermaid in a hotel, I’d ask her out in a heartbeat and yes, I’d be disappointed if she said no, but I wouldn’t try to get her fired. This isn’t any different.”

Silas took a sip of his coffee. “But that chambermaid doesn’t work for your family,” the black man reminded the lawyer. “A lot more problems can crop up if you start courting a young lady living under your roof.”

Jarrod sighed and shook his head regretfully. “You’re right as always, my friend. I suppose I’ll just have to let it go unless she leaves us for a better job somewhere else.”

“There’s no better job than working for the Barkleys,” Silas pointed out with a smile. “Everyone in the valley knows that. But I’m not saying you shouldn’t let her know if you’re interested. She’s a smart, hard working girl, and it’s about time one of you boys found yourself a good woman and started settling down. Just wanted to make sure you know you’ll be walking a fine line.” As Jarrod chuckled, Silas added, “Just make sure if you and Elsie start courting, you let your mother know.”

Jarrod gave a rueful smile. He stood up and Silas was quick to whisk the empty coffee cup off the table. “Well, I should get back to work. Thanks for the advice.”

“Anytime, Mr. Jarrod.” Silas hummed to himself as he pumped the hot water to finish cleaning up before dinner. While he’d never divulge anything one of the family told him, he could certainly make sure Elsie knew just what type of people she worked for, especially if it seemed she returned the dark-haired attorney’s interest.


	5. Chapter 5

Elsie looked at the pile of dishes that already made a large mound in the kitchen. The extra hired help was trying to keep up, but Elsie knew they were all going to have a long night setting everything to rights after the Barkleys’ guests went home.

She grabbed the plate of sweets she had come to get and took it back to the front room. She made her way around the edge of the room, careful to stay clear of the dancers. The music from the quartet was beautiful and even though she wasn’t able to join in the dancing, Elsie still enjoyed listening. Everyone else seemed to be having a good time as well. They didn’t throw them often, but when the Barkleys had a party, they did it with style.

Elsie set the tray down on the buffet table and checked to make sure everything was in order before she looked up. She spotted two of the Barkley brothers, Nick and Heath, talking to a burly gentleman off to one side. Victoria was with the guest of honour, a distinguished looking politician from back east. And it didn’t take her long to find Jarrod gliding across the room to the rhythm of the waltz with a lovely Stockton socialite in his arms. He looked so incredibly handsome in his black tuxedo and Elsie wasn’t sure if she preferred him all dressed up like that or in the more casual wear he used around the ranch. Jarrod had stopped a few times over the past couple days to pass the time of day with her, but Elsie quickly quashed the fantasy that he might actually be interested. She was just the help and knew her place better than that.

Silas came up beside her, looked over the table and gave her a kind smile. “Everything’s under control here, why don’t you take five minutes and get off your feet?”

“Are you sure?” Elsie asked and smiled gratefully at his nod. “I won’t take long,” she promised.

Elsie slipped outside through the garden doors. The air was cool, scented with the night blooming flowers from Mrs. Barkley’s garden. She found a bench at the edge of the arbour and sat to take off her shoes. Her feet thanked her as she wiggled her toes and then she looked up as she heard someone approach.

“Mr. Belward,” she said, forgetting to put her shoes back on when she recognized the Barkleys’ guest from the east and rose to her feet. “Is there something I can do for you?”

A nervous feeling grew in her stomach as his eyes roved over her with a lecherous gleam.

“The Barkleys have good taste, I’ll give them that.” He reached out, grabbed her arm and pulled her to him. “Come here, sweet thing.” Elsie struggled against his vice-like grip as he crushed his lips onto hers. She heard the tear of fabric as she tried to wrench her arm free, but he quickly grabbed her around the waist, pinning her arms as his other hand lifted her skirt. Elsie’s heart pounded in terror until she was suddenly let go to stumble to the ground.

A deep voice snarled, “Get your hands off her,” and Elsie looked up in time to see a fist smash into Belward’s face and the politician fly backwards. A strong, warm hand helped her to her feet and Elsie collapsed into the safety of Jarrod’s arms.

“Get out, Belward,” Jarrod growled. “Make your excuses and get off this ranch before I have someone come and throw you off.”

“Oh, come on, Barkley,” the other man scoffed as he wiped a trickle of blood from the corner of his mouth before brushing off his jacket. “You can’t mean to tell me you haven’t sampled some of that yourself. What good is such a pretty little thing for otherwise? Or maybe you have, and just want to keep her for yourself,” he added with a leer.

Elsie could feel Jarrod tense, but the arm around her still held her gently. “This is your last warning.” The venom in Jarrod’s tone was unmistakable. With a wise sense of self-preservation, Belward gave a curt nod and went back towards the house.

Jarrod turned to her. “Elsie honey, are you all right?”

Elsie could see the tenderness in his eyes, a sharp contrast to the fury they held a moment before. She nodded and tried to keep her tears at bay, but one escaped and trickled down her cheek.

“Come on, let’s get you back inside.”

Elsie let him lead her for a couple steps before she stopped. “I can’t go back in like this,” she whispered as she remembered her torn dress.

Jarrod gave her arm a brief squeeze. “Wait here.” He went the few steps towards the doors until he was within view of one of the extra servers they’d hired. Elsie shivered and wrapped her arms around herself as the attorney talked to the other woman before coming right back. He noticed her trembling and quickly shrugged out of his jacket to wrap it around her shoulders. “This should help. I sent a message to Silas that I’m taking you back inside.”

Elsie didn’t protest as he put his arm back around her and guided her around the house. The windows to the library were dark and Jarrod opened one of the French doors to usher her inside. He stopped at the desk to get a match and light the lamp, then took Elsie over to the settee and sat her down. From one of the decanters on the other side of the room he poured a small glass and handed it to her as he sat beside her.

“Here.”

Elsie took a sip and sputtered a bit as the scotch burned her throat. “I don’t usually drink,” she said quietly.

Jarrod smiled. “I think anyone might need one after tonight.”

Elsie looked down at the glass. “I didn’t do anything to encourage him, Mr. Jarrod, I swear, I just…” His large hand covered hers and she looked up into his eyes.

“I know you didn’t, Elsie,” he assured her.

She sniffed back another tear and looked down again. “Before I left home, my brother told me to be careful, that there were people who would hire a girl only to take advantage of her. I guess I’ve been lucky.”

Jarrod slipped his hand under her chin and raised it so their eyes met again. “No one here would ever take advantage of you.”

Elsie could feel the warmth and caring in that blue gaze. In spite of what had just happened, she felt a surge of desire. “Even if I wanted him to?” Elsie asked with a sudden rush of boldness.

Jarrod’s eyebrow quirked and his smile grew more dashing. “Well, I suppose if you wanted him to…” He bent forward and lightly brushed her lips with his. Elsie leaned into his kiss and it was a moment before they broke apart.

“Elsie, you do know this is not why you were hired,” Jarrod said as he caressed her cheek lightly with his fingertips. ‘I won’t hold it against you if it isn’t something you want. Besides, you’ve been through a lot tonight. Maybe we should both just get some sleep.”

Elsie nodded, knowing he was right. Jarrod got to his feet and extended a hand to help her up. They went out of the library and bypassed the party as he escorted her down the hall to her room. “Good night, Elsie,” Jarrod said, giving her a soft kiss on the cheek. “I’ll let Silas know you weren’t feeling well.”

“Good night, Mr. Jarrod,” she replied and he tapped her on the nose with a finger.

“And it’s just Jarrod,” he informed her with a smile.

Elsie smiled back. “Jarrod,” she repeated before closing her door with a small click.


	6. Chapter 6

As Jarrod tried to sleep, he continued to feel the warmth of Elsie’s body against him and the softness of her lips on his. The trust she’d shown touched him and Jarrod knew he’d gladly spend the rest of his life protecting her, bringing a smile to her face and a blush to her cheeks, proving to her he was worthy of her love. When he’d held her trembling in his arms after the near-assault, Jarrod realized he had truly fallen in love with her over the past couple weeks. He would have defended any woman in the same situation, but with Elsie it was more. He wanted to hold her tightly and kiss away all her fears; he wanted to make sure he was always there if she ever needed him.

Elsie seemed to be experiencing the same feelings, but she’d been through a terrifying experience that evening and he couldn’t be sure that wasn’t colouring her reactions. He’d just have to wait until the morning, after she’d had a chance to recover, and the uncertainty didn’t let Jarrod get much sleep that night.

He heard a soft tap on the door the next morning as he was buttoning the cuffs of his shirt. “Come in,” he called and the door opened to reveal Elsie standing there. She was holding the black formal jacket he’d worn the night before.

“I brushed it for you,” she said with a small smile.

“Thank you, Elsie.” When he came over to take it from her, he kept his hand on hers for a moment. “I was wondering if you’d like to go for a drive this morning.”

“I’d like that, Jarrod,” Elsie told him and he admired the way her eyes sparkled. “But I have all the table linens to wash from last night. Maybe I can ask Mr. Silas and we can go after lunch?”

Jarrod chastised himself. Even though it was Saturday and he didn’t have to go in to the office, last night’s party would have made a lot more work for the staff and Elsie did work for them. But if she’ll let me, I’m going to change that, he thought with an inward smile as he lifted the hand he held to kiss it. “I’m looking forward to it.”

*

Elsie struggled with the heavy wet tablecloth, determined not to let it touch the ground and get even a speck of dust on its pristine whiteness. She suddenly felt the weight lessen and looked over to see strong brown hands holding up the cloth.

“Looks like you could use a little help,” Silas said. “This is a mighty big piece.”

Elsie smiled her gratitude. “Thank you.” She started to pin the tablecloth to the clothesline and with Silas’ help, it was soon waving gently in the breeze.

“Mr. Jarrod spoke to me and told me he was giving you the afternoon off.” Startled by the statement, Elise glanced at Silas to see his brown eyes twinkling. “I told him it was fine by me as long as he treats you right. Not that he’d ever do anything different.” Elsie wasn’t sure what to say as Silas continued. “Mr. Jarrod’s a fine man. There’s been a lot of ladies who’ve tried to catch his eye, but not many have ever caught his heart. The one who finally does will be a lucky lady indeed.” He gave her a broad smile before going back into the house.

Elsie gathered up the basket and the clothespins and went back inside as well. She tucked the supplies into the closet before going to her room. Looking at the two dresses hanging on the wall that weren’t work clothes, she decided on the blue calico. She dressed carefully and then let down her hair to brush it until it shone. Deciding not to pin it back up, she looked at herself in the small mirror, pinched her cheeks to make them a bit more rosy and figured she would have to do. It wasn’t as if Jarrod Barkley could really be thinking of seriously courting a simple servant after all, she thought with a touch of sadness, but she’d make the most of an enjoyable afternoon with the charming and handsome man she had fallen in love with just the same.

*

Jarrod drove the buggy slowly beside the river, taking small sidelong glances at the pretty woman beside him. Neither of them had talked much, but it was a comfortable silence. Elsie didn’t seem on edge at all after what happened between them in the library last night and Jarrod took that as a hopeful sign. He pulled the horse to a stop by a grassy bank and set the brake before he climbed down. He held up his arms to lift Elise out of the buggy and when he set her feet on the ground, he didn’t release her right away. Instead, he bent his head down to kiss her softly on the lips and was pleased when she leaned into the embrace, her hands sliding up his arms. With that encouragement, Jarrod drew out the kiss and was in no hurry to relinquish the sweet taste of her.

“I hope I wasn’t presuming too much,” he said with a smile when they finally released each other.

Elsie smiled back and lifted her hand to trace the line of his jaw. “No, Jarrod, you weren’t.”

Jarrod caught her hand and turned it over to place a lingering kiss in her palm. “I love you, you know,” he told her, “and I was hoping you might feel the same way. I know it might be too soon, but I was wondering if you might do me the honour of becoming my wife.” He caught the startled look in her eyes.

“Jarrod, you can’t,” she protested softly. “I mean, you’re Jarrod Barkley and I’m just a lowly chambermaid.”

“You are a beautiful and intelligent woman,” he corrected as he continued to hold her hand, “one that I have fallen utterly in love with. You make me smile, you make me laugh, you make me feel more complete than I ever thought I could feel. Nothing else matters, as long as you feel the same way.” Elsie smiled and Jarrod could see a glint of tears in her eyes. “I hope those are tears of happiness,” he said lightly.

Elsie nodded, still smiling. “They are, Jarrod. Nothing would make me happier than to become your wife.”

Their lips met again and this time the kiss grew more passionate. Elsie’s lips parted to let Jarrod’s tongue inside and she returned the kiss with equal fervour. Her hands gripped his back and Jarrod was pleasantly surprised when they slipped down to caress his buttocks.

Jarrod ran his fingers through the hair that tumbled around her shoulders. Elsie’s breathing quickened as his hands moved to the top of her dress and started unfastening the buttons one by one.

“If you want me to stop…” he whispered as his lips moved to nibble down her neck, but she shook her head.

“No, Jarrod, I want you. I want to be with you.” She reached up and unbuttoned his shirt as well. The play of her fingers across his chest was more intoxicating than he could have imagined. “I know we shouldn’t, I know I should make you wait until we’re married, but I don’t want to.”

“I think there’s a blanket in the buggy,” he murmured and let her go long enough to retrieve it and lay it out on the grass. He turned back to find she had slipped her dress off the rest of the way and his eyes feasted on the ample curves that were revealed. He shrugged out of his jacket and shirt and took her in his arms again, his hand sliding up to see if those curves felt as enticing as they looked. He pulled her down onto the blanket and pushed her back to lie down. Jarrod lay down beside her and he continued to cherish her skin with his lips as he divested her of the rest of her clothing. He caught the suddenly uncomfortable look on her face as he sat up to remove his boots and pants.

“Elsie honey, if you want to wait…”

She shook her head and he lay back down and kissed her softly. “I’ll do my best not to hurt you,” he assured her and she gave him a small smile.

“I’m not worried about that, Jarrod,” she told him. “It’s just… I’m not a virgin,” she finally admitted. “There was this boy back before I left home…”

Jarrod silenced her with a finger on her lips and a gentle smile. “That doesn’t matter. All that matters now is us.” His own breath caught as she responded by slipping her hands into his pants to take them all the way off. He saw his own desire mirrored in her eyes as he let his hand travel down her stomach and elicited a soft moan.

“Oh, Jarrod,” she whispered.

“I want you, Elsie,” he breathed and she wrapped her arms around him to pull him on top.

“Then take me,” she answered.

Their joining was as sweet as he’d envisioned. “I love you,” he murmured as the pleasure built inside of him.

“I love you too.” Gasping in ecstasy, Jarrod showered her face with kisses as they both came down from the heights of their pleasure, rolled over to hold her close amd determined he would never let her go.

*

Silas smiled in satisfaction as he saw Jarrod kiss Elsie after helping her out of the buggy when they arrived back at the house. The couple was meant to be together and it pleased him to see two deserving people so happy with each other.

Then he sighed. It was time to start searching for a new chambermaid.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Just Close Your Eyes - alternate chapter 6](https://archiveofourown.org/works/334204) by [LoriLee (cowgirl65)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cowgirl65/pseuds/LoriLee)




End file.
